Flesh
by Sorkari
Summary: Levi ends up learning the hard way that it's pretty much impossible for one to get out alive once a ghoul preys on them. AU. Tsukiyama x Levi. Smut.


**Warnings:** Male on male non-con/rape, mild gore, cannibalism, biting, scratching, hickies, language, etc. If that's not your cup of tea, steer clear away.

 **A/N:** Okie so this TG/SNK crossover was made for a lovely friend of mine's birthday (for like the 20th time today, happy birthday, Levi!), since he so politely requested that I write a Tsukiyama x Levi fanfic. God knows what got into me when I wrote this in those 2.5 hours, but I ended up liking the outcome, and here it is! A little warning, though; I was so merciless with this one.

* * *

"Corporal Levi, sir? Are you busy?"

He was _this_ close to reaching his office, too. What a shame. Levi inwardly groaned as he turned to deal with whoever the hell felt the need to bother him after dark, and he's about to scold the cadet, until he notices the outrageous hair and outfit.

He remembers this cadet... sort of – well, who'd forget the unnatural hair color and the tendency to speak bits and pieces of French for no reason whatsoever? Levi briefly wonders who in the name of Maria even bothers selling shirts in such abominable colors, but since when were clothes even dyed the brightest motherfucking purple and red?

"Cadet Shuu," Levi greeted with a stiff nod. He resisted the urge to insult the cadet, just because he could, as he growled, "Might I ask what the absolute fuck you're doing out at night? Or, better yet – what does your business concern me for?"

Shuu – known better as Tsukiyama to the other cadets – gave Levi a warm, gentle smile, and started, "I just wanted to talk for a bit, Corporal. But it couldn't wait until morning. I, er... easy way to put it; I really like you -"

"Get back to the barracks before I kick your ass." Levi warned lowly.

He spun on his heel to leave, but he abruptly halted in his tracks when he heard Tsukiyama purr, "I'm not opposed to the idea of you manhandling me, actually."

"Excuse me?"

Hostility trickled through that simple question. Tsukiyama didn't need to see Levi's face to know he was utterly pissed at being disrespected in such a way. He merely shrugged and said, "Nothing, sir. I'm just hungry, and I need something to, ah, _sink my teeth into_."

"And why, in all holy hell, does that have anything to do with me?"

Tsukiyama neared him, footsteps silent and breath shallow, much like the predator would sneak up on its prey. "I'm quite picky with what I eat, sir. I want to devour something delicious, and -" he leaned in close to Levi and sniffed, sending a disgusted shiver down Levi's spine. "looking at you, everything just seems like food to me now."

In the next second, Levi's fist connected to Tsukiyama's jaw with a deafening crack. "You must be even more of a suicidal bastard than Jaeger for doing that, you sick shit. You can eat your own fucking skin for all I care."

"No, you just smell _so good._ " Tsukiyama replied, seemingly unharmed from the blow. He did, however, rub at his jaw, continuing, "and, to be honest... I taste pretty delicious."

Levi swore he saw a glint of red in Tsukiyama's eyes in the dim lighting before he was pushed back up against the frigid wall nearest to them. Tsukiyama pinned Levi's arms to his sides with a surprising amount of strength, nuzzling into the crook of Levi's neck and inhaled deeply. A low moan left Tsukiyama's lips at the amazing scent and yanked harshly at Levi's cravat and jacket, easily ripping the material.

Levi tried to break free from his restraints, he really did, and his heartbeat only raced with fear when he realized just how strong this man was. It was abnormal to be subdued this easily – hell, he swears it can't be human. He squirmed as he felt Tsukiyama's tongue trail slow and deliberate along the length of his neck, almost as he if he was savoring the taste of his skin.

"You're gonna regret this." Levi growled, trying to jerk his arm free of Tsukiyama's hold.

He can feel the other man's teeth against his skin as he chuckled, "Is that a threat, Corporal?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

Tsukiyama completely forgot that he had let go of one of Levi's arms in favor of tugging at his collar to reveal more of the deliciously pale skin. Levi swiftly pulled out a small knife that he kept in his back pocket and slashed at Tsukiyama's eyes, drawing a significant amount of blood. Profanities of both French and Latin spilled from Tsukiyama's lips as he covered his eyes.

Levi instantly bolted the direction he was originally going towards, ignoring the wet feeling around his neck and torn cloth that now revealed his chest. He knows for a fact, just by that small encounter, that he'd easily be subdued by the cadet. Just where the hell was Erwin when he needed him?

He didn't get very far – he cursed under his breath as fingers weaved through the hair on the crown of his head and yanked. Levi was hauled over to the door nearest to them and thrown into the room, and surprisingly enough, it was his office, dimly lit with a stray lamp or two. _How fucking convenient,_ he thought bitterly.

Levi searched himself for the pocket knife, but he was taken by the jacket and slammed down against his desk. It was a wonder how the wood merely squeaked loudly in agony but didn't break. His body jerked as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder; did Tsukiyama seriously just _bite_ him? Tsukiyama bit down harder, finally breaking skin, and he relished in the intoxicating taste of iron on his tongue.

"Magnifique!" Tsukiyama blissfully hummed, licking the droplets of blood that swelled from the wound.

Levi opened his mouth to call for help, but when he saw the look on Tsukiyama's face, he wasn't capable of making a sound. The sheer shock and panic of seeing those bright red irises and pitch black scleras left him speechless. The damage dealt to his eyes was completely healed, as if nothing ever happened to them.

Tsukiyama gripped his wrists in a bone-crushing hold and lifted them above Levi's head, pinning them down against the desk as he said, "Wouldn't be any fun if you ran away, now, would it?"

Levi cried out in pain as a thick, purple claw pieced straight through the palms of his hands and into the thick wood under them. The liquid muscle wrapped around Tsukiyama's right arm and branched off into a solid blade, keeping Levi still as Tsukiyama tore at his coat.

Levi has only ever heard of such a thing in the underground from the younger kids, all of whom were told the story to prevent them from going out at night. He never thought that they actually existed. And now, at the hands of a _ghoul_ , he knew – from legacy and the tales of various people – that he wouldn't survive. Maybe he will... but in one piece? Highly unlikely.

Tsukiyama mouthed at the length of Levi's neck, teeth grazing over his Adam's apple. Levi's breath hitched as Tsukiyama nudged his knee between his legs and ground against his cock. He could feel the blood trickle down his skin and onto the wood, most likely staining it permanently, with the intense pain gradually subsiding as his hands numbed.

Levi let out a small yelp as Tsukiyama bit into the taunting flesh again, though this time deeper, drawling much more blood than the last time. Tsukiyama shuddered, his cock throbbing at the nearly sickeningly sweet – yet highly addicting – taste of Levi's blood.. It took strength not to go insane with the infatuating scent and taste of Levi as he moved downwards to his exposed chest, flicking his tongue over Levi's nipple.

Levi tried his hardest not to react, but the foreign, yet pleasant sensation of Tsukiyama's tongue swirling around his nipple sent a small shock to his groin. His body wasn't quite in sync with his mind, which screamed a definite 'no,' since it reacted quite well to the stimulation.

Levi's hips involuntarily bucked up into Tsukiyama's knee, even while he gasped, "Shuu, you son of a bitch, stop -"

"But you're enjoying it, aren't you, Levi?" Levi shook his head with a stubborn growl, pushed Tsukiyama away from him the best he could. The ghoul pouted a little at this, until he warned, "Quit struggling. It's just gonna make things worse for you."

With a glare, he corporal spat in Tsukiyama's face. Tsukiyama held still for a moment, seemingly disgusted by this, until he gripped Levi's wrists and tugged downwards. Levi ground his teeth with a loud groan as his palms ripped right through Tsukiyama's kagune with ease. He was finally free from his restraints, but at the price of his hands completely torn from the base of his palm to the space between his index and middle finger.

Tsukiyama shrugged with a mischievous smile, bringing his kagune up to lick the warm crimson liquid that stood out in contrast to the bright purple color."Whoops. Pardon,"

The taste of morbid freedom was cut short as Tsukiyama removed his own tie and bound Levi's wrists with that instead. It was still uncomfortable, but not as painful as it was before. Tsukiyama tore Levi's pants with his kagune before reaching up to prod at Levi's lips with his two fingers.

Levi, of course, resisted, in which Tsukiyama resorted to just forcing his fingers into the shorter man's mouth, drawing out a small gag. Deeming his fingers slick enough, Tsukiyama extracted them and reached down to Levi's entrance. A small whimper left Levi's lips as Tsukiyama gradually pushed one finger in.

He was being a lot more gentle than he was before, but even so, it still _hurt._ Everything hurt. Levi willed himself to relax, but he just couldn't; Tsukiyama was quite fascinated with how tight Levi was, his craving to just fuck Levi right then and there wearing his patience dangerously thin.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut as a second digit was slipped in with the other, stretching the sensitive muscle. He still showed his resistance, however, by kicking at the small of Tsukiyama's back. Tsukiyama purred, "I can tell you're enjoying it. Don't try to hide it."

"Burn in hell," Levi snarled, though he couldn't find it in himself to look Tsukiyama straight in the eye.

Tsukiyama's eyes narrowed and he curled his fingers upward, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves that Levi wasn't quite familiar with. Levi's body jolted once more, a lot more violently that it had beforehand, the pain from the penetration and pleasure from his prostrate muddling together.

The older man's blood red irises dilated and clouded over with desire, the delicious noise that Levi made from the stimulation making his cock twitch with anticipation. Levi inwardly damned his body for its reaction.

Eventually, Tsukiyama removed his fingers in favor of unbuckling his own belt. The sound of it being undone seemed to echo in Levi's ears, and he knew exactly what was coming. He looked away, trying to lock his eyes on anything in the room that could comfort him to some extent.

"Hmph," Tsukiyama mused, lip drawn up in a small pout. "What a beautiful, sinful sight before me, but if you won't even look me in the eye..."

He flipped Levi over onto his stomach with ease, gripping his hips and hitching them up. As the head of Tsukiyama's cock pressed up against Levi's abused hole, Levi gathered as much of his ripped jacket as he could into his mouth and bit down.

He groaned loudly as Tsukiyama thrust into him in one swift roll of the hips, the feeling of being stretched wide open a lot more painful that he thought it would be. Tsukiyama bent over Levi and trailed down from Levi's nape to his shoulder blade with his teeth, sinking them deep into his flesh.

The material in Levi's mouth was soon left to fall back down against the desk as Levi's mouth hung open in a silent scream, breath coming in short pants. He didn't have any time to adjust before Tsukiyama started to thrust into him with rough snaps of the hips. The taller man bit harder into his shoulder blade and groaned at the feeling of Levi's walls tightening around him.

The amazingly warm constriction around his cock, the sweet taste of him, and heavy scent practically drove Tsukiyama insane. He thrust much harder than he initially had started with, biting into Levi's shoulder and ripping out a mouthful of flesh. Levi cried out with a panicked thrash below him, which only spurred Tsukiyama on.

"Harmony!" Tsukiyama moaned in a singsong voice, unable to stop himself from ripping out another large portion of flesh with his teeth.

Levi weakly moaned in response to this, the tears that built up in the corners of his eyes finally breaking from their restraints. He felt disgusting with blood practically coating him, numb from the pain, and unsure of whether the heat pooling in his lower abdomen was pleasure or not.

Tsukiyama dug his nails into Levi's skin, slowly dragging them down his back. He repeated the process again as he licked the shorter man's shoulder blade, which was completely torn and bleeding, losing himself to the infatuating taste and feeling.

He reached down to grip the amazingly soft mounds of flesh, parting them further in an attempt to pound deeper into Levi. Levi panted against the desk, an occasional moan leaving his lips – from pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell anymore – legs quaking as Tsukiyama's cock hit just the right spot over and over again.

Tsukiyama savored each and every bite of his 'meal.' He moved to the other side of Levi's neck, which was practically untouched (save for the few bruises and shallow bite marks left there). He bit in as deep as he could at the juncure of his neck and ripped out a large portion.

Tsukiyama could hear every noise Levi made through the blissful pounding of blood in his ears. The world started to slip in and out of focus in Levi's eyes. He pressed his forehead against the desk, the loud creaks of agony joining in with the sound of skin slapping against skin long ago. Levi's eyes eventually fluttered shut, and finally, the pain of Tsukiyama digging in and tearing at his flesh was starting to dull... and so was everything else.

The last thing he heard was Tsukiyama's lustful purr, "Such a delicious meal I've been graced with."


End file.
